Portable computers almost universally have a top cover that pivots to open or close over a base unit. The top cover typically houses a flat-panel display, and the base unit has a keyboard and, many times, some form of pointing device.
In most cases, the flat-panel display is supported in the top cover by securing it to a plastic back or rear portion of the top cover. Usually, the flat-panel display has four or more holes around its periphery; bolts extend orthogonally to the face of the display, through the holes, to engage bosses, which are integral with the back. The plastic back is typically structural in nature, being manufactured from a rigid plastic. When connected together, the flat-panel display and the plastic back provide necessary rigidity to the top cover.
The selection of the flat-panel display in portable computers is generally driven by two competing concerns. On one hand, with the availability of ever-larger flat-panel displays, there is a desire to incorporate those displays into newer portable computer designs. Running contrary to this, however, is the desire to limit the overall dimensions of the computers to enhance their portability. For example, it is common to design portable computers with outside dimensions limited to approximately 8×11″. These dimensions are characteristic of notebook-sized computers.
Various innovations have come about to increase the active or viewing area of the flat-panel display as a proportion of the total surface area of the top cover to obtain larger displays without increasing the computer's overall dimensions. For example, it is known to fold the driving and other peripheral circuitry around to the back of the flat-panel display. This results in a display panel whose surface area is almost entirely active except for the width of the metal rim that holds the display together and the bolt holes that are used to attach the flat-panel display to the plastic back.